Over the last couple of decades, the technique of drilling wells, particularly those relating to oil and gas production, by way of injection and withdrawal of a length of continuous tubing, instead of the earlier process of drilling with jointed drill pipe, has been continuously developing. The two different techniques are in fact commonly used alternatively in the drilling of a single hole, and there exists hybrid drilling rigs equipped to alternatively handle both conventional jointed pipe and flexible coiled tubing. During the early development years of coiled tubing technology, it was common for the injector component of the system and the tubing reel to be separately trucked to a well site, and at which time the injector component was mounted and attached to the well head and the tubing reel located nearby with the tubing to be fed into the mounted injector. During further development of this technology, systems were used wherein both the tubing reel and a boom structure for handling the injector were mounted on separate wailers on which they remained during the well drilling process. Examples of such equipment are shown as prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,781 of Hill and U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,689 of Wise et al. However, for the sake of convenience and efficiency in set-up and operation more current designs of equipment are based on single load, one truck design, which has the advantage of the coil tubing remaining stabbed or installed in the injector between rigging down the coiled tubing injector operation at one site and then rigging it up again at a new site, thus reducing the down time. However, such known designs have a significant disadvantage as related technology has developed to the stage that much deeper drilling is possible and indeed desirable in many situations, but the depth available with known rigs is limited by the length of coil available in the reel. The reel size, on the other hand, is in turn determined as to what total size and weight of a trailer is possible for movement over roadways. At present such rigs include coiled tubing storage reels which are at a maximum capacity in this regard.